Una nueva luz a seguir
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: ¿Quieres saber como fue para Ash su vida como Mew los primeros días? ¿Como aprendió a controlar sus poderes? Pues déjame decirte que esta historia puede ser demasiado fuerte y triste, al menos el primer capitulo, así que advierto que esto no es material para niños, nuevamente estas advertido -no poseo nada, solo la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Para toda la gente en Kanto, Pallet Town solo era el hogar del reconocido Profesor Oak, que ni siquiera seria conocido de no ser porque tenia al tan respetado Profesor ahí.

También era conocido por ser el Pueblo mas limpio y en paz que había, jamás había sido atacado, los reportes de robos en ese pueblo eran nulos, la causa por la cual no tenían estación de policía, ni Centro Pokemon.

Sin embargo, cierto niño azabache, no vio nada de eso mientras dos agentes de negro con una R roja en el pecho, lo arrastraron hacia un vehículo de camuflaje, lo amordazaron y ataron, luego lo tiraron como si fuera una basura insignificante al baúl del vehículo.

El solo pudo ver oscuridad cuando cerraron la puerta y luego escucho el ruido amortiguado de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, como el motor se encendía y comenzaban a moverse, como estaban en un camino de tierra, el vehículo se movió bruscamente haciendo que el se golpeara de vez en cuando contra las paredes blindadas del vehículo.

Mientras se dirigían a quien sabe dónde, él se tomó el tiempo para recordar como llego a esto.

Después de tener una discusión con Gary, lo cual se estaba volviendo rutinario, el se dirigió al bosque, su lugar favorito.

El ignoro las advertencias que le daban cada vez que iba al bosque, realmente no le importaba, simplemente que… Se sentía mas cómodo en el bosque que en otro lugar. Ni el mismo se explicaba, era como si el bosque lo hiciera sentir en casa.

Bueno, dejando de lado el pensamiento misterioso del bosque, el siempre iba y caminaba por una hora o dos, jugando con los Pokemon ocasionales que se le acercaban, normalmente, era muy tranquilo en el bosque, hasta que escucho el grito de un Pokemon.

Sin importarle mucho su seguridad, fue corriendo hacia donde venia el grito, corrió por lo menos unos treinta segundos hasta que llego al lugar donde se escuchaba el doloroso grito.

Lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre.

Era un Vulpix, uno joven por su apariencia, sus patas estaban atadas y estaba siendo azotado por unos hombres con remeras y pantalones negros, una R brillante en sus pechos.

Sin importarle nada, ni formar un plan, el salió de los arbustos y agarro al Vulpix y lo libero de sus ataduras, el cual escapo inmediatamente hacia una dirección el azar, el sonrió al ver que fue liberado, pero se borro inmediatamente al sentir dos sombras sobre él.

Los hombres lo agarraron, el intento dar pelea, pero el resultado fue obvio.

Dolorosamente obvio, y ahora el estaba punto de sufrir un gran dolor.

Tal vez más de lo que se suponía.

Cuando llegaron a quien sabe dónde, lo sacaron bruscamente del baúl y lo condujeron por un camino de metal y el vio fijamente las puertas blancas, hasta que pasaron por una ventana que mostraba dos hombres con batas blancas que estaban mezclando líquidos de colores.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al descubrir en donde estaba.

Estaba en un laboratorio.

En el laboratorio del Team Rocket.

La verdad, el, y posiblemente todo Kanto y Jotho, conocía a la infame organización, todos suponían que solo eran ladrones Pokemon, nada peligroso.

Pero ahora que estaba atado en una cama de metal, apunto de ser inyectado por un extraño liquido rosa, dudaba de que ellos fueron simples ladrones.

El grito de dolor cuando le clavaron la aguja bruscamente, perforando su piel, luego sintió la horrible sensación del liquido espeso entrar en sus sistemas, cuando retiraron la aguja por un momento no paso nada, el, y todos los presentes, pensaron que lo que sea que estaban haciendo había fracasado.

Pero después de medio minuto, el pequeño niño empezó a gritar de dolor al sentí como sus huesos literalmente se rompían y cambiaban de forma, sentía como su cuerpo se encogía y como ciertas partes desaparecían para que otras tomaran su lugar.

Después de tres minutos de insoportable dolor, todo acabo, o al menos eso creyó.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, lo cual fue principalmente por los gritos de alegría de los presentes, el vio sus "cambios".

Lo primero que vio fue una larga cola blanca con un ovalo al final, intento ver su pecho, pero solo vio una pequeña pancita blanca, con terror y pánico miro a donde estaban sus brazos y solo vio patas blancas.

Él quería llorar al darse cuenta de lo que le hicieron, mas el grito de un científico.

-¡El experimento a sido un éxito! ¡El cambio de forma es posible!

Lo habían transformado en un Pokemon.

El sintió las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, hasta caer en cascada por sus mejillas.

¿Qué haría ahora? Su sueño siempre fue ser un Maestro Pokemon, pero ahora ERA un Pokemon, su sueño ahora era totalmente imposible.

Sintió como le sacaban las ataduras, pero al momento de querer escapar, sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo.

Unos gruñidos lo agarraron y lo llevaron a una celda con las paredes de metal tan limpias que se podía ver el reflejo. Lo tiraron como si no fuera nada y lo dejaron ahí.

El miro a una de las paredes y en vez de ver sus ojos marrón chocolate solo vio unos ojos azules brillantes.

Las siguientes semanas, o meses, quien sabe, fueron una total tortura para él. Lo entrenaron forzosamente para que pudiera cumplir sus propósitos, cada día era una nueva prueba, un nuevo poder, y si no obedecía lo azotaban, o incluso podía ser un castigo aun peor, pero eso lo hablaremos más adelante.

Hicieron, con mucho éxito para su pesar, que el aprendiera todos los ataques y movimientos que se conocían en la región de Kanto.

Se preguntarán ¿Cómo diablos es eso posible? Pues, el Pokemon en que lo convirtieron, resulta ser un Mew, y no era un Mew brillante o normal, era un Mew blanco, y francamente no sabían si eso era bueno. Pero no se estaban quejando ¡El experimento era jodidamente poderoso! Y tal fuerza debía ser controlada.

El mismo niño sabia que era poderoso, demasiado, tanto que se estaba asustando, mas el hecho de que poco a poco estaba entrando en la depresión por todo lo que le hicieron.

Él quería llorar al recordar uno de sus tantos castigos, pero este en especial, fue uno que realmente lo traumo.

Lo habían violado.

Ni siquiera sabía que eso existía, hasta que se lo hicieron, fue horrible, esos recuerdos jamás serian quitados de su joven mente.

Después de que el se había negado rotundamente a hacer una de sus pruebas, lo habían llevado, a la fuerza, a una habitación con un Houndoom y una mesa no muy alta, lo ataron, y lo dejaron ahí, él pensó que solo lo iban a atacar con sus ataques de tipo fuego, lastima para él fue mucho, mucho peor.

El vio como al Pokemon tipo siniestro le inyectaban un liquido verde, luego por un momento no paso nada, hasta que el miembro del Houndoom creció y se veía jodidamente espeluznante.

Los ojos del Mew se ensancharon al ver lo que realmente le iban a hacer, el intento por todas sus fuerzas salir de las ataduras que lo retenían en esa posicion tan comprometedora, incluso intento usar Psiquico en ellas, pero de nada sirvió.

El Houndoom tenía una cara de placer lasciva como nunca se vio en ese tipo de Pokemon, más el hecho del como se movía el Mew intentando salir de las ataduras solo lo excito más.

Él se acercó ansioso por violar ese virgen y joven culo, el niño estaba llorando a mares, sabiendo que no escaparía, y que su más sagrada inocencia seria arrebatada ese día.

El siguio luchando a pesar de todo, pero como es sabido, no pudo, al sentir que el miembro del Pokemon siniestro tocaba su agujero, el solo pudo suplicar.

-Por favor, no….

Sus suplicas fueron ignoradas e interrumpidas cuando el Pokemon siniestro penetro, sin ceremonia el pequeño ano del joven Mew.

El niño grito y lloro de dolor, solo se sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, las envestidas solo lo hicieron mas doloroso, el lloro, todas sus lágrimas cayeron a la mesa y directo al suelo, todo se sintió un infierno.

Para su pesar, estaban grabando esto como un recordatorio para que el no volviera a desobedecer.

Esta nueva tortura continuo por unas largas dos horas hasta que el Houndoom termino en él, los ojos del Mew se veían vidriosos y carecían de vida, el solo quería morir.

Después de eso, no volvió a intentar desobedecer las ordenes que le daban, no volvió a quejarse, sin embargo, para esas personas no les era suficiente.

El escucho, como planeaban inyectarle un líquido que lo haría obediente el pie de la letra, esto fue suficiente para él, ya sabía lo que harían si el estaba completamente bajo su control.

Sobre su cadáver que pase eso.

El comenzó a reunir todos sus poderes en una esfera capaz de destruir todo a su paso, él sabía que podría morir en medio de eso, pero no le importo, tal vez eso sería mejor.

Para cuando los gruñidos y científicos entraron, la esfera ya estaba lista, y el les lanzo una ultima mirada antes de hacer la esfera estallar.

Una colina de humo en medio de esa isla fue todo lo que se vio, y en medio de los escombros de lo que era un laboratorio, solo quedo en Mew abrazado de rodillas llorando a mares.

Y de pronto, desapareció, dejando los escombros totalmente vacíos, sin indicaciones de la causa.


	2. Chapter 2

Reapareció en el mismo bosque de Pallet Town, podía decir que estaba ahí con seguridad por que conocía ese bosque como si fuera la palma de su mano… Aunque en este momento es una pata.

De cualquier forma, en este momento no importaba.

Mientras lloraba silenciosamente abrazándose lo más que podía, él pensó en lo que haría a continuación.

¿Realmente valía la pena? ¿Realmente valía la pena vivir entre esos asquerosos seres de carne podrida llamados humanos?

Aunque recordaba bien que antes solía ser un humano, en estos momentos no le importaba, fueron los humanos quienes le hicieron sufrir, incluso antes de eso.

Recordaba vívidamente las discusiones con Gary, como siempre presumía de que el era mejor que él, como su madre también le daba indirectas de ser como Gary, como la gente en general le pedía lo mismo, ante este pensamiento, su sangre hirvió.

¿Era enserio? ¿Querían que fuera como ese idiota? ¡Que importaba que el fuera el hijo del Profesor Oak! ¡Eso no lo hacía inmediatamente un prodigio!

Ni siquiera tenia amigos, Gary los había espantado a todos, por llamarlo "Niño estúpido".

¡Era un maldito niño de cinco años! ¡Obviamente no iba a ser tan inteligente en algunas cosas!

Pero, aun así, nadie lo tomo en cuenta e idolatraron a Gary.

Ahora que había sufrido en el lado oscuro de la humanidad, y había madurado mucho mas rápido, gracias a los múltiples castigos en ese maldito laboratorio.

No parecía tener un lugar a donde ir, así que simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando a que la muerte le dé la bienvenida.

Pasaron los días y el no se movió en absoluto de su lugar, estaba en una parte en la cual ningún Pokemon vivía en el bosque, por lo tanto, nadie lo había visto y su muerte no significaría nada.

Aunque eso no detuvo las lagrimas y su dolor, el siguio llorando en su pesar al recordar todo. Cada momento vivido era reproducido en su memoria como si fuera una tortura.

El silenciosamente se preguntó cómo se sentía ser querido, o tener amigos, sonaba agradable, pero nuevamente, al único que podía llamar amigo era a Gary, el cual termino siendo un asno.

Sabía que jamás sentiría como es ser querido o tener amigos, y eso fue lo que lo hizo llorar más.

En esa noche, cuando las estrellas se asomaron entre los árboles, el las miro, se veían hermosas, probablemente lo mas hermoso del mundo, pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos el dejo que la oscuridad se apoderara de su mente.

…

Pasos se escuchaban viniendo a su ubicación, abrió un poco los ojos y se los froto, después de despertarse se quedo lo mas callado posible, puso sus orejas alerta por si escuchaba algo.

Nuevamente, el sonido de pasos muy rápidos sonó viniendo hacia él, enfoco su aura y se dio cuenta que la presencia era humana.

Como sabrán, el aura ni siquiera se conoce en Kanto, tampoco los Rocket se lo enseñaron, el lo aprendió solo, y por eso, descubrió que sus poderes estaban fuertemente ligados a sus emociones, y en este momento no estaba en un muy buen estado emociona, por lo tanto, ya suponía que iba a morir pronto.

Volviendo a la presencia, el se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia él, así que rápidamente, hizo que un tornado azul lo rodeara y de pronto él era nuevamente un niño humano común y corriente.

Al menos es lo que la apariencia daba.

Fingió estar desmayado para ver qué haría esa aura, sabia que no era hostil, pero siempre hay que estar preparado. Además, se trataba de un humano.

El escucho como los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuertes, hasta que sintió que el aura estaba detrás de él, escucho claramente cómo se movían las hojas de los arbustos y lo siguiente fue un grito ahogado.

\- ¡Llamen al Profesor Oak! ¡Creo que hemos encontrado al niño! -grito una voz femenina-

El interiormente enarco una ceja, ¿Alguien estaba buscándolo? Para ser más precisos ¿El Profesor Oak lo estaba buscando?

El no sabía que sentir, sabía que conocía al viejo Profesor, y que eran buenos amigos el y su madre, pero… ¿Qué lo buscaran?

Sera mejor que no se esperance, él sabía que mientras más subas más doloroso será la caída.

Sintió como, quien quiera que fuera, lo cargaba delicadamente y lo ponía en su espalda. Luego, el viento fue lo que sintió cuando esta persona comenzó a correr.

Esa persona estuvo corriendo por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a alguna parte, y luego escuchaba mas voces a su alrededor, que francamente las reconoció a todas.

-¡Ash! ¡Mi bebe! -se escucho una voz femenina preocupada-

- _Diablos, ella de todas las personas, incluso se atreve a llamarme así, ¿Su bebe? Agradece que estoy fingiendo ser humano, perra miserable_ -grito en su mente-

Sintió como lo pasaban a los brazos de la miserable mujer, semejante teatro tendría que hacer para soportar a esa mujer, ya estaba comenzando a considerar sus opciones.

-¡Muchas gracias Oficial Jenny! ¡No se como agradecerle! -grito mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos-

-No hay de que señora, ese es mi trabajo -dijo la aparente oficial-

- _Eh, ella no está mintiendo, realmente es desinteresada, supongo que no todos los humanos están podridos, al menos no totalmente_ -pensó con una sonrisa imperceptible para todos-

-Gracias nuevamente oficial -dijo una voz profunda y sonando un poco cansada, inmediatamente la reconoció-

-Profesor Oak -pensó indiferente, ya vería si se podía confiar en el Profesor-

-No hay de que, debo irme, espero tengan buen día -dijo cordialmente y escucho el sonido de motor ligero que se desvanecía en la distancia-

Después de eso, sintió que lo llevaban a su casa, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues uso la lógica, después de todo, ¿A dónde más lo llevarían?

Cuando llegaron el se tomo el tiempo para abrir los ojos, y lo que vio solo hizo que tuviera una mirada indiferente. El estaba en su habitación, completamente solo, se encogió de hombros y se acostó en la cama. Realmente ya pensaría que hacer después.

Después de todo, ahora era un Pokemon ¿Verdad?, uno legendario en eso, por lo tanto, era inmortal, sabía lo que pasaría si se enamoraba de alguien, al menos un Pokemon normal o un humano, el pensamiento de enamorarse de un humano le dio un poco de miedo y asco, pero sabía que no podía odiarlos a todos, incluso después de lo que paso.

Con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la oscuridad nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Si Ash fuera sincero, no sentía nada por su madre, ni siquiera odio, y eso que le daba muchas razones para odiarla.

¿Tal vez se debió a que ya estaba lo suficientemente decepcionado de ella que lo llevo a no sentir nada? Quién sabe.

Aun así, realmente si de algo estaba seguro, es que esa mujer, o era increíblemente buena actriz o era bipolar.

La razón a esto, es que Delia siempre que están con alguna persona siempre lo trata como si fuera su tesoro, peor cuando están solos ella lo trataba peor que aun esclavo. El estuvo totalmente indiferente a sus abusos. ¿Qué se la a hacer? Ya no tenía razones para quejarse. ¿Razón de esto? Team Rocket.

Esa infame organización fue la culpable de que ya no posea emociones. Irónicamente, el necesita emociones para vivir.

Eso fue algo que descubrió mientras entrenaba su cuerpo, ya sabía cómo usarlo y todo, pero aun había cosas que tenía que aprender. Ejemplo: La extraña aura que lo rodeaba cuando estaba enojado. Lo cual era muy extraño de ver.

El se intrigo por esa aura que tenía, era celeste brillante, si lo observabas de lejos podías confundirlo con blanco.

Así que él, para confusión de todo el Pueblo, comenzó a leer los libros que tenía en la estantería de su casa.

Donde quiera que iba siempre estaba leyendo, todos estaban confundidos ¿Qué paso con el niño que siempre estaba jugando de aquí para allá? Aparentemente, olvidan que el fue secuestrado por un año y ni siquiera investigaron si le paso algo.

Imbéciles.

Dejando de laso eso. Ash siempre estaba leyendo, y por lo que pudo conseguir de los libros de la estantería de su casa, ya sabia la historia de Kanto y Jotho, también había libros de recetas que el anoto en su mente por si las necesitaba, algunos libros de estrategias de batalla, que nuevamente recordó por si las necesitaba en un futuro, y libros de bayas, que nuevamente los recordó, si iba a vivir en la naturaleza cuando acabara de crecer necesitaba saber de lo que lo rodeaba.

Después de tres meses, había terminado toda la estantería y francamente eso no podía ser todo lo que tenía el mundo, así que, usando su forma de Mew, se coló en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, salteando las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad y comenzó su búsqueda para ir a la biblioteca.

El ya conocía el laboratorio, en los pocos años que tuvo antes de convertirse en Mew, el y su madre iban muy seguido al laboratorio, el mayormente iba a jugar con los Pokémon del corral, su madre, no tenia idea, ya lo averiguaría algún día.

Al llegar a la biblioteca vio tres hileras de enormes estanterías llenas de libros, sus ojos brillaron, el al leer mucho se hizo un apasionado por la lectura, por lo tanto, encontrar esta cantidad de libros fue el paraíso.

Paso noches, meses, un año entero, leyendo en la biblioteca a escondidas.

El aprendió que Kanto y Jotho no eran la unicas regiones en existencia, había otras cinco en existencia, una de las cuales aún no tenía liga, sorpresivamente, también se había enterado de algunas islas reconocidas como las Islas Naranja, la isla Shaumoti, y Altomare. El anoto todos esos lugares para ir a visitar cuando comience a viajar, tal vez encontraría un hogar en alguno de esos.

También aprendió la historia de cada una de las regiones, también la de las islas. ¡Incluso aprendió sobre todos los legendarios que habitaban cada una! Cualquiera que supiera sobre su verdadera inteligencia, diría que es un prodigio.

También aprendió todos los Pokémon que se conocían, en su opinión, había más información en los libros que en las mismas computadoras.

Pero eso solo paso en las noches, en el día, el releía los libros que había en su casa, siendo molestado por los niños y su madre.

En cuanto a su madre, el diría que ella es una verdadera perra. Mientras que su trato había "mejorado" él podía sentir y ver sus verdaderas emociones, el siendo alguien que necesita de emociones positivas para vivir, le era fácil saber sus verdaderas emociones.

Eso y que sus "indirectas" no eran nada discretas.

Mientras cenan, Delia siempre pone el canal donde pasan los partidos de la liga, diciendo cosas como "Mira que fuerte es ese entrenador" "Seria increíble que alguien de nuestra familia fuerte tan fuerte ¿eh?" Y la lista seguía y seguía.

El solo pudo suspirar, su madre quería usarlo para ganar fama y dinero, pues por una vez, el jugara su juego, pero no de la manera que ella cree. Además, esto también era beneficioso para él.

Verán, el necesitaba saber todas las ubicaciones de las regiones para poder teletransportarse sin problemas a cualquier lugar. Y para eso, él pensaba viajar.

Ahora que su madre le estaba dando puerta libre para hacerlo, no tendría ningún problema, pero como se dijo él no haría lo que ella quería, jugaría su juego, pero ella es la que perdería.

El planeaba participar en la liga, pero no ganar. Haber si eso paraba de una vez a esa mujer.

Así que, al cumplir los ochos años, el comenzó a actuar como antes de que se convirtiera en Mew, discutía con Gary, sonreía mas y todas las cosas normales de un chico de su edad, pero, para no tener que tolerar alguna molestia de que lo llamaran "adorable" o las chicas se fijaran en él, el fingió ser denso, y funciono. También decía querer ser un "Maestro Pokemon" termino que saco de Gary para que pensaran que tenían el mismo objetivo.

Nadie se fijó en él, creyeron que seguía siendo aquel niño denso, a pesar de que el había estado leyendo libros por un año.

Enserio, los humanos no pueden ser más estúpidos.

El era así durante el día, pero en la noche, el siempre volvió al laboratorio y volvía a su tranquila lectura.

Así fueron esos dos años para Ash.

Hasta el día en que él se convertiría en entrenador.

Sinceramente, el menso que su viaje seria en solitario y tranquilo. El solo con sus Pokémon.

Que equivocado estaba él.


	4. Chapter 4

De acuerdo. Si le hubieran dicho que el primer Pokémon que le darían sería un Pikachu y encima uno que lo _odiaba_ habría pensado dos veces antes de decidir despertar tarde para que el Profesor no le diera un Pokémon.

El plan era simple: Despertar tarde. El Profesor se indignaría e ignoraría su decepción y solo le daría el equipo de entrenadores. El se iría del maldito Pueblo tranquilamente.

Bueno, el Profesor resulto ser un maldito.

El, por sus "infiltraciones" al laboratorio de Oak, sabía que los Profesor Pokémon tienen dos grupos de iniciadores por si había un entrenador de más.

También sabía que solo hubo tres entrenadores hoy, por lo tanto, aun quedaba el segundo grupo de iniciadores.

Ese viejo maldito.

De todas formas, se notaba que el Pikachu no quería estar con él, pero no podía liberarlo y hacer que el Profesor Oak lo molestara por ser "irresponsable".

Así que jugo el tonto y terco otra vez.

Otro dato curioso, la Pokedex que le dio el anciano, si bien era autentica, el software que tenía era el más viejo en existencia.

Y también era un software descontinuado porque la información era insultante para varios Pokémon.

De nuevo, ese viejo maldito.

De todas formas, este era el plan, hacer que el Pikachu se canse de el y que se escape en la noche, simple.

Pero no espero que la bandada de Spareow se enojara por tirar esa piedra, muchos menos que se enojaran con Pikachu.

Simplemente perfecto.

Al final, tuvieron que correr para "salvarse", Ash podía vencerlos si quisiera, pero tenía que mantener la fachada, y termino tirándose de un acantilado para salvar a ese roedor.

Cuando la bandada de Spareow los siguió, se encontró con una niña peli naranja y tuvo que robarle su bicicleta, pensaba devolvérsela despues, para "escapar" de los Spareow.

Pero esas aves los alcanzaron y lo tiraron al suelo, el se puso frente al Pikachu, bien, los Spareow podrían dejarle unas cuantas heridas graves, pero el se sanaba rápido, así que no tenía ningún problema en hacerse el muerto.

Mira su sorpresa al ver que el Pikachu salto sobre su hombro y uso un _trueno_ para derrotar a los Spareow.

El miro a los ojos al Pikachu despues de eso, y sintió algo.

¿Tal vez seria…Amistad?

…

Bueno, no esperaba tener compañeros humanos, de acuerdo, Brock y Misty eran…Seriamente raros, pero considerando que el fingía ser el mas raro del grupo no le importaba.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran molestos.

Misty se quejaba de todo lo que el "hacia" por "error", y en ves de aconsejarle solo se quejaba.

Y Brock…Era un mujeriego sin vergüenza literalmente.

Pero aun veía puntos buenos en ellos.

Brock era un buen criador y se notaba que era bueno con sus Pokémon, los mismo con Misty.

Ambos eran entrenadores fuertes, teniendo en cuenta que eran lideres de gimnasio era esperado.

Pero no podía encariñarse mucho con ellos, simplemente no…

Podía sentir cierto…Desagrado de ellos, no lo sintió de inmediato, no, mas bien fue cuando tuvo a todo su equipo de Pokémon.

Probablemente por su "actitud", realmente no le importaba, con tal de que no se lo reprocharan en la cara.

En cuanto a sus Pokémon… El literalmente se hecho a reír ante la ironía de tener a todos los titulares de Kanto.

¡Tomate esta anciano!

De igual forma, parecía que todos sus Pokemon sentían aprecio por él, bueno casi todos…

El sentía las emociones de Charizard, el ya no lo quería porque creía que no era fuerte.

Bueno, tampoco fue suficiente razón para revelarse, pero de ninguna manera estaba liberando a un idiota que probablemente moriría en la vida real.

¡Ja! ¡Todos creían que el no era consciente de la realidad! ¡Pues quería ver sus caras en cuanto se enterarán de todo lo que sufrió!

O tal vez no… Porque tal vez esté muerto antes de que siquiera haga eso.

De acuerdo, eso fue oscuro, no quería pensar en esos pensamientos por un tiempo, así que se quedo con los pensamientos de otras cosas.

El recordó el incidente de Mewtwo, era como lo imagino, poderoso, pero carecía de precisión y control, el no fue entrenado como él. Al menos, no con los mismos entandares.

Por lo que pudo observar, Mewtwo fue entrenado como un Pokémon de entrenador.

Y el tipo de entrenador era el que hacía poco y dejaba el resto al Pokémon.

Idiota el que pensó que eso haría que Mewtwo lo obedeciera.

El casi tuvo la tentación de gritarle que estaba haciendo una rabieta de niño pequeño ¡Oh vamos! ¡Mewtwo apenas conocía la realidad! ¡¿Y ya se le daba por destruirla?!

No sabia si golpearlo y felicitarlo.

Aquí la mejor parte, Mew apareció, obviamente fue un pequeño shock ver a la original frente a él, por un momento tuvo la tentación de preguntarle algunas cosas, pero se contuvo.

En cambio, tuvo que ver como Mew y Mewtwo peleaban y con ellos los Pokémon reales y clonados.

Por el amor de dios…

Al final, tuvo que dejar que las explosiones Psíquicas lo golpearan y lo convirtieran en piedra.

Fue una experiencia…Francamente extraña…

El grito mentalmente cuando las lagrimas de los Pokémon lo revivieron, pero él no sintió agua…

Sintió aura.

Las lagrimas de los Pokémon estaban llenas de aura.

¡Claro! ¡El antiguo cuento! ¡" Las lágrimas de los Pokémon están llenas de vida"! ¡El aura es la energía de la vida! ¡Ah eso se refería!

¿Quién diría que tuvo que descubrir eso cuando era de piedra?

…

La liga fue como planeo, despues de todo, su plan era perder.

La dio algo de gracia fingir estar enojado consigo mismo, o bueno, ya se acostumbraría.

Todos sus Pokémon estaban tristes, excepto por Charizard, pero eso estaba bien.

Algún día el entenderá porque lo retengo, pensó

El viaje en Kanto fue…Interesante.

Ahora a la siguiente región.

Jotho.


End file.
